Chatbox chat
by Danny Phantom
Summary: one of those chatbox stories to get rid of writers block will become crazy and funny once im in a hypo mood and hopefully even while im not /dont rally know what to write as a summery so this is what i got /rated T just to make sure
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Danny Phantom**_

**Dash- DPfan#1**

**Kwan- The Champion42**

**Paulina- Paulina Phantom12**

**Star- Shooting Star**

**Mr. Lancer- ShakespeareLover**

**Valerie- Valerie13**

**Tucker- technogeek56**

**Sam- Goth girl**

**Dani- Ghost girl**

**Danny F- Ectoplasmic halfa **

**Danny p- Danny Phantom**

**DPfan#1 **has logged on

**The Champion42 **has logged on

**Paulina Phantom12 **has logged on

**ShakespeareLover **has logged on

**Goth girl **haslogged on

**Ectoplasmic halfa **has logged on

**Ectoplasmic halfa **Oh great a teacher WHY? MR. LANCER WHY?

**ShakespeareLover **I have as much authority to be on here as you children Mr. Fenton

**Ectoplasmic halfa ***Grunts*

**Dpfan#1 **How do you beat nerds up over the internet?

**The Champion42 **you don't

**DPfan#1 **That's just not right

**ShakespeareLover **I'm right here you know

**Ectoplasmic halfa **and I already feel beaten up enough from my mums roast beef coming to life and attacking me… it wasn't pretty

**Paulina Phantom12 **How can roast beef come to life?

**Goth girl **Hears a hint if the Fenton's ever give you food make sure it was cooked by Danny

**ShakespeareLover **Why's that then?

**Ectoplasmic halfa **I'm the only person in my family that can actually cook Jazz burns everything or it works but tastes horrible and my parents seem to get everything to somehow come to life

**The Champion42 **so where'd you inherit it from

**Ectoplasmic halfa **I dunno dude

**Paulina Phantom12 **wait so those cute delicious cupcakes Your sister gave out at school today were actually made by you

**Ectoplasmic halfa **Yea …wait jazz gave out my cupcakes *goes to check kitchen table for cupcakes*

**Paulina Phantom12 ***Barfing*

**Goth girl ***cracks up at vision of Paullina's face*

**Ectoplasmic halfa **I'm going to kill Jazz when she gets home

**ShakespeareLover **Homework's due tomorrow remember and id like to see it in this time Mr. Fe_

**Ectoplasmic halfa has logged off**

**ShakespeareLover **So close

**DPfan#1 **ill shove him in his locker for you at school tomorrow

**ShakespeareLover **I would usually say no but ill give you an exception

**The Champion42 **yes and ill fill his locker with fish too

**Goth girl **it's not like you don't shove him in his locker everyday anyway so he ends up being late for class but ill give him a warning about the fish.

**Goth girl has logged off**

**ShakespeareLover **so you're the reason Fenton's always late for class

**The champion42 and DPfan#1 **NOT ALLWAYS

**DPfan#1 **only sometimes

**Paulina phantom12 **I always see him running off somewhere

**ShakespeareLover **That helps … no not really

**The Champion42 has logged off**

**DPfan#1 has logged off**

**Paulina Phantom12 has logged off**

**ShakespeareLover has logged off**

_**Please review and if you have any ideas for me please tell me I don't really know what to write about and your not supposed to get writers block on a story that's supposed to get rid of it for another story oh and please tell me if my chapters should be longer too but yea R&R**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to those who have reviewed, Followed and put this story on favorites**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own Danny Phantom**_

**Dash- DPfan#1**

**Kwan- The Champion42**

**Paulina- Paulina Phantom12**

**Star- Shooting Star**

**Mr. Lancer- ShakespeareLover**

**Valerie- Valerie13**

**Tucker- technogeek56**

**Sam- Goth girl**

**Dani- Ghost girl**

**Danny F- Ectoplasmic halfa **

**Danny p- Danny Phantom**

**DPfan#1: has logged on**

**Paulina Phantom12: has logged on**

**Shooting star: has logged on**

**Danny Phantom: has logged on**

**Paulina Phantom12 **OMG *squealing with happiness* it's the Ghost boy

**DPfan#1 **Hey Phantom I'm your biggest fan

**Danny Phantom **Um… hi

**Shooting Star **Hi Phantom… one question?

**Danny Phantom **Sure what?

**Shooting Star **Why do I get the feeling you have a craving for tomato sauce right now?

**Danny Phantom **How'd you know that?

**DPfan#1 **Ghosts can eat?

**Danny Phantom **Ghosts don't need to eat but they can, they do need to drink though every once in a while

**Paulina Phantom12 **This is so awesome *squeals even more*

**Ghost girl: has logged on**

**Shooting Star** who's Ghost Girl?

**Ghost girl **Hey Danny

**Danny Phantom **Hi Dani

**Paulina Phantom12** Now I'm confused?

**DPfan#1 **you know each other?

**Ghost girl **The names Danielle… But call me Dani

**Danny Phantom **She's my cousin

**Ghost girl** I'm actually his clone but we prefer to say were cousins

**Danny Phantom **you weren't supposed to say that

**Ghost girl **oops! ^-^

**Paulina Phantom12 **?

**Shooting Star **?

**DPfan#1 **So Dani is your clone?

**Danny Phantom **I was captured by an evil crazed up fruit loop who wants my Dad dead to marry my mother and have me become his child and apprentice and become evil. He finally got the message that I was never going to give in so he decided to make a clone of me however something happened and the clone ended up being 12 instead of 14 and a girl giving the result of Dani here she also has a mind of her own

_**(Dani explains the rest from here but I'm not going to write it because I'm sure you already know)**_

**Paulina Phantom12 **wow

**DPfan#1 **I'm not sure whether that's weird or cool

**Shooting Star **Well it's nice to meet you Dani

**Ghost girl **thanks… anyway what were you guys talking about before I logged on?

**Danny Phantom **…

**Paulina Phantom12 **…

**DPfan#1 **…

**Shooting Star **…

**Ghost girl **Oh never mind ill look myself

**Ghost girl: has scrolled up the chat box**

**Danny Phantom **Wait For it...

**Ghost girl **You have a craving for tomato sauce?

**Danny Phantom **Well yes… kind of…

**Ghost girl: has logged off to go and tackle Danny**

**Danny Phantom **O-Oh she's coming

**Danny Phantom: has logged of to get ready for being tackled**

**Paulina Phantom12 ***sighs* he is so cute, dreamy and sweet when he's being playful… and now I know he's my age… OMG I forgot to invite him to my party

**Paulina Phantom12: has logged off**

**DPfan#1: has logged off**

**Shooting Star: has logged off**

_**Please don't forget to review hope you liked the chapter**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys so you know I would have had this chapter up a week ago but I got banned from all things electronic because I wouldn't eat the meat on my dinner plate (it's been 12 years and yet my parents still wont get the message that I DON'T LIKE MEAT unless its chicken) **

**I tried to convince my parents to let me put up this chapter yesterday because it was Australia day and It would give me some extra spirit but that failed but anyway I'm guessing you don't want to read my rambling so ill just say **

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

**And now to the story**

**

* * *

**

Dash- DPfan#1

**Kwan- The Champion42**

**Paulina- Paulina Phantom12**

**Star- Shooting Star**

**Mr. Lancer- ShakespeareLover**

**Valerie- Valerie13**

**Tucker- technogeek56**

**Sam- Goth girl**

**Dani- Ghost girl**

**Danny F- Ectoplasmic halfa **

**Danny p- Danny Phantom**

**Vlad P- Plasmius SurpremeRulerOfTheWorld**

**

* * *

**

DPfan#1

_**has logged on**_

**Paulina Phantom12 **_**has logged on**_

**Shooting star **_**has logged on**_

**Danny Phantom **_**has logged on**_

**The Champion42 **_**has logged on**_

**DPfan#1 **Hey guys I found out one of Paulina's secrets

**Danny Phantom **um… ok…

**The Champion42 **cool, what

**Paulina Phantom12 **don't you dare

**DPfan#1 **Scones make her go hypo!

**Shooting Star **what!

**The Champion42 **you're kidding me?

**DPfan#1 **nope

**The Champion42 **Really?

**DPfan#1 **Yep

**Danny Phantom **wow

**Paulina Phantom12 **I'm going to get you for that

**DPfan#1 **get who?

**Paulina Phantom12 **You

**DPfan#1 **oh… but I'm innocent

**Danny Phantom **how can you be innocent you just admitted you're guilty by being the one who said the secret in the first place.

**DPfan#1 **Oh Crud… wait a minute I'm a jock

**Paulina Phantom12 **and I'm a Cheerleader with heels and nails

**Shooting Star **and I'm her best friend with the highest black belt in all the arts

**DPfan#1 **He… he… I can handle that… No kidding I'm GONNA DIE.

**Danny Phantom **I have seriously got to see this.

**DPfan#1 **you know where I live?

**Danny Phantom **No but I doubt it will be hard to find once you start getting attacked… should I bring scones?

**DPfan#1 **NO!

**Paulina Phantom12 **YES!

**Shooting Star **MOST DEFINANTLY!

**The Champion42 **you have scones?

**Danny Phantom **Yea it's a bit of a coincidence I just made some… and before you ask YES I can cook

**The Champion42 **Sweet… does anyone else eat them with Pickles?

**Danny Phantom **…

**DPfan#1 **…

**Shooting Star **…

**Paulina Phantom12 **…

**The Champion42 **… What about frogs' legs and roll mop? (**A/N can't spell it its pickled fish)**

**Danny Phantom **…

**DPfan#1 **…

**Shooting Star **…

**Paulina Phantom12 **…

**The Champion42 **… um… Brussel sprouts?

**Danny Phantom **…

**The Champion42 **Spinach and snails?

**DPfan#1 **…

**The Champion42 **Cow liver?

**Paulina Phantom12 **… *barfing*

**The Champion42 **doesn't anyone even eat them with Hot Chili sauce and cough medicine.

**Shooting Star **…

**Danny Phantom **… Dude you seriously need to get your taste bugs checked out… as badly as Plasmius needs a CAT!

**Plasmius SurpremeRulerOfTheWorld **_**has logged on**_

**Danny Phantom **o-oh

**Plasmius SurpremeRulerOfTheWorld **Why hello Daniel my little badger … what are you o-oh-ing for?

**Plasmius SurpremeRulerOfTheWorld **_**has scrolled up the chat box**_

**Danny Phantom ***Muttering angry thoughts about the seriously crazed up Fruitloop that needs a cat*

**Plasmius SurpremeRulerOfTheWorld **I AM NOT GETTING A CAT!

**Plasmius SurpremeRulerOfTheWorld **_**has logged off**_

**DPfan#1 **what was that all about?

**Danny Phantom **basically that was Vlad plasmius my arch enemy who needs to shorten his online name and get a cat

**Shooting Star **ok so he's the guy who cloned you wants to kill your dad marry your mum and make you his evil apprentice?

**Danny Phantom ***grimaces* yep that's the one

**Paulina Phantom12 **well I'm off to Dash's house who's with me

**Shooting Star **I'm right behind you

**The Champion42 **so am I

**Danny Phantom **ill fetch the scones

**Paulina Phantom12 **_**has logged off to go attack Dash**_

**The Champion42 **_**has logged of to go and observe the battle**_

**Shooting Star **_**has logged off to help best friend attack Dash**_

**Danny Phantom **_**has logged off to fetch scones and observe battle**_

**DPfan#1 **eek I was hoping they had forgotten

**DPfan#1 **_**has logged off to go find place to hide**_

* * *

**So did you like it? Please R&R tell me what you think and I will take requests **


End file.
